


Again

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most recent video was of Noya practicing receives, ending with Rolling Thunder and him giving the camera a thumbs up.</p>
<p>Tanaka had watched it five times this afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

It had been Yachi's idea to take videos of the volleyball team during practice and games and post them on Facebook.

“You all work really hard, and this way more people can see that,” she'd explained, red in the face. “I thought maybe more people would go see games if they could see how good you all are.”

Hinata, predictably, had pronounced it a great idea, and commented on and shared nearly every video, usually with an extreme amount of exclamation points. 

The most recent video was of Noya practicing receives, ending with Rolling Thunder and him giving the camera a thumbs up.

Tanaka had watched it five times this afternoon. It seemed like every viewing he caught something new, the way Noya shifted his weight or moved his arms. Obviously practicing receives was the best way to get better at them, but he couldn't help but feel he was learning from watching Noya, as well.

“Ryuu,” Saeko stuck her head in the door. “Come chop vegetables if you want dinner tonight.”

“Yeah, ok,” he said. “Watch this first though.” He tilted his laptop screen to show her the video. “Isn't Noya cool?”

“He's got some good moves,” she said approvingly. “Now come on.” 

~*~*~*~

After dinner and the last of his homework, Tanaka watched the video again. And a few more times. 

On his eighth viewing, it hit him.

_Oh._

He had a crush on Noya. Maybe more than a crush. That's what the light feeling in his chest and the ridiculous smile on his face meant. Of course.

He could feel a small part of him saying no, this was friendly admiration and nothing else, that the sharp feeling he got in his chest when he saw Kiyoko was a _real_ crush and this soft warm feeling was something different, but it was drowned out by the 'yes, yes, of course' that was running through him. The friendship and admiration were there, as they always had been, but they were mixed up with something else, harder to define but definitely a crush.

Tanaka felt like he should be more freaked out, more surprised. This wasn't something he could honestly say he'd anticipated, crushing on (falling in love with?) his best friend. This was very probably something he'd freak out about later, when he tried to sort out how this crush would change anything, if it _would_ change things, whether he would say anything.

But that would be later. Right now he was going to soak up every moment of this epiphany. How warm and tingly and light he felt. How this new knowledge seemed to settle into every bit of him, feeling completely natural and right. He could feel himself tearing up, but didn't move to wipe his eyes for fear of ruining the moment.

After what was likely only a handful of seconds but felt like more, Tanaka took a deep breath and rubbed at his face. The all-consuming good feelings were ebbing, but he knew they were there. So now he did the only thing he could.

He pressed play again.


End file.
